


Turnabout

by sassybiatch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybiatch/pseuds/sassybiatch
Summary: He rejected him at first and now they are bound to be married





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and I do not profit from this

"Hi Draco" a shy voice greeted him

 

The blonde looked at the person standing in his way and raised an eyebrow, as if appraising the person in front of him.

 

Before him stood Harry Potter from one of the richest and oldest pureblood family in the Wizarding World. He may be famous but he doesn't look it. Both of them are sixteen years old but he is shorter than Draco. He is thin with a rat's nest of a hair and no sense of fashion.

 

He scowled at the other boy when he saw a bouquet of eleven pink roses being given to him. "These are for you" he meekly said with brimming hope in his eyes.

 

The blonde sneered as he accepted the roses then flung it to the bin near him. "I'm not interested with you Potter! Clearly we're of different caliber. You may be a pureblood but you are not my type" and with that, he haughtily stepped past the dejected boy.

 

**9 Years Later...**

Draco was currently nursing a cup of coffee while staring out the window of his father's sitting room. They are currently in St. Mungo's as Lucius, his father, has been constantly admitted.

This is the fifth time this year and has been ongoing for three years now due to the after effects of a dark spell casted to him by a revengeful ex-employee. He could no longer count how many times they have been to the hospital.

 

They are one of the richest and oldest pureblood family which also own a lot of businesses both in the Wizarding World and Muggle World. Lucius has terminated his right hand man, Fenrir Greyback, after he caught him stealing a lot of money from the company's profit. After a year, he was kidnapped by the said man and has been exposed to the Cruciatus Curse for quite some time. It left him with minor twitches at first which then progressed to muscle spasms and weakened his heart.

 

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find cerulean blue eyes looking at him softly with a sad smile on rosy lips. "What is it mother? Is it father?" he asked. She nodded "But it's not what you think. He wishes to speak with you"

 

He placed his cup back on the table and stood up to follow his mother to Lucius' room. Upon entering, his father lowered the papers he was reading and looked at him. He bent forwards to hug him and kiss his cheek.

 

"I'm here Father. Mother told me you wished to speak with me" he said as he took a seat beside the bed and placed his hands on his lap. Lucius picked the papers and placed it on his nightstand and looked at him. He took a deep breath and "I've been reviewing our financial statements for the past years" he looked down at his lap then stared out the window "We are losing money son because of this ailment. I am unable to tend to our businesses and it cost us a lot" he sighed.

 

Narcissa sat beside him on the bed, just a little between her son and husband. She draped her arm around his shoulders and rubbed his back soothingly. Steely grey eyes looked back at cerulean blue before he took a deep breath and spoke "Before I ask this of you, I want you to remember that I do love you son. You mean the world to me and I only want what's best for you. I've thought about this over and over before I came to this decision" Lucius told his son as he looked into his silvery bluish grey eyes.

 

"What is it Father? What would you like me to do?" Draco asked as he kneeled beside the bed and laid his head on his father's side as he draped his arm across his chest. Lucius wrapped an arm around him as he gently stroked his back. "I have reviewed our financial statements sent by the goblins of Gringgotts and it pains me to say that we are not doing well. We might lose everything even the Manor ─" he was cut off by Draco when he looked up with pleading eyes and blurted out "What do you need me to do? You know I would do anything for our family Father"

 

Lucius reached out his frail hand to cup his son's cheek "I know son, I know. That is why I am hesitant to ask this of you but we do not have any choice. If you choose to decline it would be fine with your Mother and I. We will accept your decision" Draco sat up straight and looked at both his parents. "What is it Father?"

 

"We need you to marry Draco. I know that we have not talked about marriage arrangements since you came of age but ─" Lucius started but was again cut off by his son. "No need to fret Father. I was already expecting this. I'll do it" he said with a stoic face.

 

He knows that without funds, his father would not be able to continue his medication and would suffer. If something happens to him, his mother would not be able to bear it and might do something drastic. And of course, it was ingrained in him that family comes first. "Who am I to marry then?" Draco asked them.

 

"Harry Potter" was all he heard as he blocked out other things both of his parents were telling him upon hearing the name.

 

**1 Month Later...**

Draco is currently standing by the window of his room looking out the gardens that was prepared for this day.

 

Since that day in the hospital, it took a month to plan everything from the colours, the flowers and down to the food for the wedding and where it would be held. He and Narcissa were heading the planning committee that was arranged by Potter ─ should he start calling the git by his name now that they are to be married ─ but was not able to see the man himself during the preparation. Everything was according to his opinion and liking, no input from his betrothed.

 

According to Harry's (yes, I should practise calling him that) secretary, who has been popping out every now and then to check the progress of the preparation and report back to her boss, that he has his schedule fully booked and will only be available on the day of their wedding itself. Draco was fine with that, at least it wouldn't be spoiled by his uncouth taste in everything (based from what he could remember of him).

 

He has not seen what he looks like or heard anything about him (not from lack of trying on his end). No articles in the news about him or anything, it's as if anything said about him has been silenced. The last piece of information he was able to unearth was when he was still in graduating school after their Hogwarts days and that was it. He sighed to himself _'Oh well. Looks like this is the end of my social life'_

 

There was a knock on his door before his mother entered the room. She had proud beaming eyes set on her only child. "Look at you, all grown up and about to have a family of your own" she said as she held his hand. "Oh hush now Mum, you are not allowed to ruin your makeup with those tears" he said as he kissed her cheeks and hugged her. "You know you'll always be welcome here no matter what. You'll always be my dragon. Remember that" she whispered.

 

She composed herself and straightened out her impeccable robes. She held her hand out "Come, your Father awaits. The ceremony is about to start" An eyebrow raised on his beautiful face "When did he get here?" he asked. "About an hour ago darling. Let's go. It would not do good to make him wait"

 

Draco and his mother were met by Lucius at the bottom of the stairs and led them towards the garden. The path was decorated with white lilies of the valley hanging from birch tree branches and trunks. He chose the lilies of the valley no only to symbolise humility, chastity, sweetness, purity and is said to bring luck in love but also to honour Harry's mother whom he knows he loves dearly. The trees were forced to growth in the span of a month to be used for this event as they symbolise new beginnings and cleansing of the past and vision quests.

 

They stepped into an open clearing where the guests stood and were shaded by elder trees. In the middle was the largest elder tree and underneath stood the officiator. Those elder trees have been there since he was a child and he dreamt of marrying in this spot since they stand for new life and the fairy realm. He was quite a dreamer when he was young.

 

Hanging from the elder tree branches are glass bottles with assortment of gladiolus, blue iris, sweet pea, freesia and delphinium. Those flowers symbolise what he wishes from their union and somehow defines their character (from what he could remember of the man). Gladiolus for strength of character, faithfulness and honour. Blue iris which is for faith and hope, hope that it would work out for them in the future as it will be beneficial for both of them. He added sweet pea as an afterthought and for the mortification of his father when he saw it on the list; they symbolise delicate pleasure and bliss. Freesia was one of his first choices when he decided on which flowers to use in decorating the area, it reminded him of Harry's innocence and thoughtfulness during their schooldays. They might not have been friends but he was aware of the rumours and stories about the other. Delphinium is another tribute to his husband to be as it represents bigheartedness, fun, lightness and levity and also indicates ardent attachment.

 

Amidst the decoration, fairy lights are distributed to create that enchanting effect.

 

Standing on the side near the officiant was Harry Potter, and what a sight he was. He is wearing a muggle suit and is no longer sporting his hideous glasses. His rats-nest of a hair is now styled fashionably and has now the look of just shagged. He no longer is the skinny teen who attempted to woo him with a bunch of flowers, before him stands a man with broad shoulders and muscled biceps. Draco is speechless with what he saw and has to admit to himself that he needs to keep this man for his own and not because of familial duties anymore.

 

Draco could only imagine how beautiful they looked together. His pale white milky skin together with his light golden brown tan is a perfect combination. His short spiky messed up raven black hair is a perfect contrast to his long blonde locks. His emerald green eyes would be a perfect mixture to his silvery blue ones. His own svelte form is simply ideal to his well-built husband-to-be's body. They would definitely be the couple to die for.

 

They were now approaching the front and he was able to see Harry look at him for the first time (well since...yeah, that day). He could see that the man was taking in his appearance as they have not seen each other for a very long time. He looked stunned at first but was able to regain his composure.

 

Draco knows that he looks breathtaking in his wedding robes. It is done in white silk with silver trimmings and just shows off his curves. It reaches just past his knees and the trousers to match are in white with silver trimmings as well. His long blonde hair is styled in a French braid twist with lilies of the valley pinned artfully to his hair.

 

As they stood in front of Harry and his best man, Ron Weasley, his father nodded to Harry as he handed Draco's hand over to him and as a gentleman that he is, kissed the blonde’s cheeks and hugged both Draco's parents.

 

He was not aware of how long the ceremony lasted as all he knows is that this gorgeous man beside him who is currently holding both of his hands is like a combination of torture and bliss for him. He could still clearly remember the day he rejected him and treated him like dragon dung and could not believe the fact that this man he is marrying is that same skinny rubbish excuse of a person who asked him out back then. He was just pulled out from his daze when the officiant said "You may now kiss your husband"

 

Harry cupped the back of his neck with one hand while the other held his hips as he pulled him closer and gently kissed his lips. It was a sweet chaste kiss with a promise of more later on. The blonde felt his cheeks burn at the intense look his new husband gave him. Harry saw this and pecked his nose as he leaned his forehead against his before wrapping an arm around his waist and facing their guests. The photographers from different papers and magazines took their chance to take a photo of the newlywed couple.

 

The reception was also held in the same place. Once the guests stood up to clap and congratulate the couple, the chairs have been rearranged and tables appeared. The newlyweds had their first dance and Draco was amazed that the raven haired man dances so well and was able to lead him the whole time. The blonde was flustered at first when he felt one of his husband's hand on his lower back while the other was in between his shoulder blades. He felt awkward as he placed both his arms around his neck and started to sway with the music. They have danced to at least three songs when Harry noticed that the blonde seems to be tired but was just too stubborn to admit it and just pulled him gently towards their table and held a seat for him sitting beside him.

 

It was still early in the night when they said their goodbyes. It took a while since Draco will be moving out of Malfoy Manor and into Potter Strand, which is halfway across the globe as it is situated in Sydney, Australia. The blonde is still being hugged by Narcissa while Lucius shook Harry's hand with a stern "Take care of him. Even though I accepted your offer I am still capable of doing unthinkable things Potter" to which Harry nodded.

 

They left England via portkey and headed to a booked suite in one of the wizarding hotels in Spain. It was situated near the beach and their room has a breathtaking view of it.

 

Harry was currently in the balcony leaning over the balustrade while holding a glass of wine with one hand and his phone to his ear on the other. He was eyeing his husband who was busy shuffling in their bedroom. The blonde was currently packing away his things as they are booked to stay for a week since this is a honeymoon gift from the Malfoys.

 

Draco just stepped out of the bath wrapped in a cottony bathrobe and was headed towards the dresser when Harry approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. He could not contain his squeak of surprise due to the contact. He felt the raven haired man nuzzle his neck while his hands untie his robe. He tried to wriggle his way out but was unsuccessful.

 

"Ha-Harry wait" he protested and tried to sound stern but was unsuccessful as it was followed by a moan. He was spun around and is now facing his husband who is now trailing kisses from his neck towards his mouth. Whatever he was about to say was cut off as he felt soft lips cover his own and tongue licking his bottom lip. He was unable to contain the whimper he made as his mouth is now being plundered by Harry's tongue.

 

Draco placed both of his hands on Harry's shoulders to try and stop him but was unsuccessful as he felt his legs turn to jelly due to the intensity of their kiss. He was then lowered down gently to the bed, how they reached the bed without him noticing he did not know. He held his hands up to stop his husband from any further attempts of touching him and was answered by a quirk of an eyebrow.

 

"What is it?"

 

"I-I'm ─ I mean ─ I ─ uhhh ─ my hair is still wet and needs to be dried first or else ─" his stammering was cut off as Harry kissed him again and everything was lost. He then found himself stripped of his robe and is now completely naked, exposed to his husband's assessing eyes.

 

He could feel the flush in his cheeks and moved his hands towards his groin but was stopped midway. Harry held both of his wrists and raised them above his head as his lips were captured in another searing kiss. He couldn't stop the moan slipping as his mouth was assaulted by his husband's searching tongue. His legs were gently parted by Harry's knee as he placed himself in between the blonde's legs.

 

Draco was now clutching Harry's shoulders as the other was busy sucking on his neck making him buck underneath. As Harry moved downwards, he couldn't help but squirm at the attention being given to him. He was unable to stop himself from arching his back when he felt his husband's caress on his inner thighs as he parted them more apart.

 

Harry chuckled at his antics which caused the blonde to look away from him and try to close his legs. The raven haired man kissed the same path that his hands had trailed along his inner thighs as a sign of repentance and gently pulled him along the edge of the bed. He kneeled in between the blonde's legs again and placed them on his shoulders and continued kissing his inner thighs. Draco shuddered at the onslaught of sensation he is feeling. He felt Harry part his arsecheeks and tried to pull away.

 

"Ha-Harry...nnnngghh" he moaned out his husband's name as he felt him lick a stripe from his tailbone up to his balls. He felt kitten licks upon his furled hole and arched his back. Harry had to hold down his hips to continue licking his entrance. He could not contain his squeal of pleasure as he felt him breach his tight sphincter and have that tongue swirling inside him. Draco was assaulted with uncontrollable lust as this is the first time that he had been intimate with anyone. As a result, hot white ropes erupted from him and splattered across his stomach and some on his chest, even reaching his chin. Harry, unaware of his husband’s inexperience, looked up and was mesmerized at the sight of his husband's pleasure.

 

He moved up and licked Draco's cum stained cock and cleaned it up causing the blonde to writhe on the bed with uncontrolled moans and gasps. "You look beautiful like this. So relaxed" Harry murmured against his ear as he wandlessly and wordlessly conjured lube on his fingers before plunging one into Draco's saliva soaked entrance. Draco inhaled deeply and opened his eyes, when he closed it he doesn't know. He pulled his body up and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders as the other man continued to thrust his finger in and out.

 

Draco's arms tightened around Harry as he felt two fingers breach him and explore his insides. He could not help his whimpers as he hid his face against Harry's neck. Harry moved to lean against the headboard bringing the blonde with him, without pulling his fingers out and continuously pumping in and out, and arranged him to straddle his lap. He then used that hand to lift the blonde's chin up and capture his lips in a slow sensual kiss.

 

The blonde shuddered in his arms and he gently laid him down in the middle of the bed and pulled out his fingers. He spread the blonde's legs wider and settled in between them. Harry is now stroking his length and coating it with lube when he heard Draco's soft whimper. With concern evident in his eyes, he asked

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"N-nothing..." he answered and looked away from those piercing green eyes

 

"Come on Draco, you can tell me anything" he coaxed as he cupped the other's cheek to look back at him

 

"I-I'm scared Harry...I-I ─" he stammered

 

Sudden realization hit the raven haired man and looked at him incredulously. "Don't tell me you’re a virgin Draco" he stated

 

The blonde blushed even more and swatted Harry's hand who was currently holding his cheek. He looked away from the man above him.

 

Harry took in the look of his naked husband in front of him. He looks so vulnerable right now and he knows then that the man is definitely a virgin and that makes him harder than ever. He reached out again and stroked Draco's cheek

 

"Look at me love" he whispered as he leaned down his forehead against his blonde husband.

 

Glassy silvery blue eyes looked at him with apprehension.

 

"We'll talk about this later on alright. Right now, you relax. I won't hurt you. I promise I'll be gentle"

 

And with that, Harry reached in between them to stroke his own cock and poised it against the blonde's entrance. He thrust in and breached the tight muscles.

 

Draco whimpered when he felt the burn in his passage and could not stop the tears running down his cheeks as he held onto Harry's shoulders.

 

"You're so big Harry. I don't think it would fit" the blonde sobbed against his husband's neck.

 

The raven haired man leaned down and gently wiped away his tears and cupped his cheeks in a loving way. Harry tilted Draco's chin upwards and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

 

He thrust in slowly while caressing the blonde's hip with his thumb. Once he bottomed out, he stilled and waited for Draco to adjust. He rearranged the pale milky legs to wrap around his waist then leaned down to kiss him again.

 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck to intensify their kissing. Tongues battled for dominance until the blonde submitted and let himself drown in the pleasure that's starting to build up. He broke away from the kiss and pulled back slightly to stare at bright emerald green orbs.

 

"Move please" he whispered against the other's lips and Harry complied.

 

"Gods, you're so fucking tight baby" Harry breathed against the blonde's lips as he slowly pulled out and slowly pushed in. He maintained this pace for a minute or two and went faster when he felt the blonde's hips meet his thrusts. Harry took in his husband's beauty, his head laid back on the mattress with his eyes closed, and mouth slightly open as he pants while his hands cling to Harry's shoulders.

 

The blonde snapped his eyes open as he felt his husband brush that spot in him and his moans became louder as Harry continued to batter his prostrate. With a scream, he flung himself from the bed to wrap his arms around Harry's neck as he reached his second climax for that night.

 

Harry felt himself nearing as well and went with a brutal pace until he felt himself burst inside the blonde's constricting passage and passionately kissed his already bruised lips.

 

When they both got down from their bliss, Harry was still lying on top of Draco with his head laid against the blonde's chest. The blonde's arms were loosely wrapped around the other as they both tried to calm their breaths down. Draco stilled for a moment when he felt the other man kissing his way up from his chest towards his mouth in a lazy way.

 

Harry was still inside the blonde and is half hard. Draco moaned when he felt the raven haired man's tongue slip past his lips in a knowing way, as if he was able to map out every crevice of his mouth. He was startled when he felt Harry getting hard again and was still inside him. The blonde pulled back from the kiss in disbelief.

 

"Don't tell me you want to go again?" he asked with widened eyes.

 

Harry chuckled and leaned again to give him a chaste kiss. "You're simply just irresistible love" and with that proceeded in pleasuring his newly devirginized husband.

 

It was way past midnight when they stopped. Harry waved his hand to clean them both up and could not believe that he was able to have his way with the blonde for about 3 more rounds before he fainted from pleasure and exhaustion. He shook his head with a smile and laid beside the blonde. He gathered him in his arms and pulled the duvet to cover both their naked forms.

 

It was almost lunch time when Draco came around to his senses. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the brightness in the room. He brought both his hands to his face as he yawned and stretched on the bed.

 

"Good morning Princess" Harry greeted at the foot of the bed.

 

Surprised, the blond sat up and opened his eyes abruptly. He blushed when he noticed that he was sitting on the bed naked and exposed to his husband's gaze. _'His husband! Oh my god!'_ he thought to himself as he tried to cover his bits with his bare hands. He narrowed his gaze when he heard the other man chuckling.

 

"What are you doing? And pray tell, what are you laughing at?" he sniped at him.

 

Harry raised both his hands in surrender "Just admiring the view is all" and wolf whistled.

 

Draco blushed further and snatched the duvet on the bed and tried to cover himself.

 

Sighing, Harry stood up and moved to sit beside his disgruntled blonde husband. He pulled him in a hug and tucked his head under his chin while stroking his back gently.

 

"What's got you so riled up early hmm? You've just woke up" he asked as he kissed the top of the blonde's head.

 

Still holding the duvet across his chest, he savoured the heat that Harry's body is offering as he is being hugged. He mumbled something into the raven haired's chest who pulled him back a little.

 

"What was that love?" he asked

 

"I said you were laughing at me" he sulked

 

Harry lifted his chin with his finger and pulled him closer for a morning kiss.

 

"I am not laughing at you. I just find your antics amusing and cute" he answered with a peck on the blonde's nose.

 

With that he stood up and pulled the blonde towards the bath. He divested him of the duvet before they entered and lifted him bride style which earned him a slap on his arm with an undignified squeak. The blonde was about to voice out his protest when his lips were seized in a passionate kiss. He was not able to protest and could only moan in response to his husband's zealous actions which then led to him being bent over the tub and fucked as if his life depended on it.

 

**After The Honeymoon...**

It has been a week since they came back from their honeymoon and Draco is now in the kitchen preparing snacks for Harry's twins.

 

Yes, that is correct. During their time in Spain, Harry has informed him that he has twin offspring currently living with him in their home in Australia. They were a product from his former relationship. That was all he mentioned and the blonde did not push him to give more details. At first, Draco thought he would have a difficult time getting along with them and just planned to stay out of their way but turns out no need for him to be indifferent.

 

Harry's twins, Jamie and Lils, turn out to be decent children. Being decent meant that they are matured enough children and think like adults. Draco was amazed at how easily the children accepted him when he was introduced to them. They immediately took a liking to him, he is likeable after all.

 

Jamie or James Hadrian is a mini Harry in appearance, he has the same messy raven locks and pair of emerald green eyes. That is where their similarities end. While Harry was outgoing, reckless and mischievous, Jamie is more of an observant and timid child. He prefers to sit under a tree with a book while looking around and sensing his surroundings from time to time.

 

His twin, Lillian Harriet or Lils, has the same raven locks only it is grown past her shoulders and the same pair of green eyes. She is the exact opposite of her brother. She is inquisitive and likes to talk about things, even the smallest things mind you. She is so full of energy and someone you might call that is bouncing off the walls, literally.

 

Right now, both children are outside playing with their pet Labrador, Snuffles. Jamie will throw the Frisbee while the dog and Lils run after it and bring it back. You would be able to hear their laughter and see their bright smiles from the kitchen window. Draco was about to spell the snacks he made to float after him when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and warm breath against his nape. “How you stay fresh all day long I do not know. All I know is that I’ll never get enough of you” was whispered in his ear followed by a gentle nip.

 

Draco smiled to himself before he turned around and enclosed his arms on Harry’s neck. “You’re early” he greeted before he pecked his lips. They have only been married for a week but the blonde already knows how hectic Harry’s schedule is, which usually makes him late in going home.

 

Harry tightened his hold on him as he nuzzled his neck. “I had to ditch them all. Told them I am newly married and have been neglecting my delectable husband and loveable kids.” He answered as he leaned his forehead against the blonde’s.

 

This caused Draco’s cheeks to burn and tuck his face against Harry’s neck. “You’re silly you know that. We know you’re working hard for us and you’ve promised the kids’ the weekend. That seems to work for them.” He said before he looked up to those mesmerizing green eyes.

 

“I know I’ve promised them the weekend and they are used to my working hours” Harry started “But I know that you hate being neglected and set aside. I want this to work love” he finished before he ravished the blonde’s mouth.

 

Before their heated snogging could escalate, Draco placed his hands against Harry’s chest and gently pushed him away. The raven haired man gave him a mix of questioning and hurt look. The blonde pecked the tip of his nose “I have to give the kid’s their snack before they decide to climb the trees and find something to eat on their own” he said appeasing Harry’s libido. “Besides, we have a long night ahead of us. One of the elves could tend to them while you tend to me” he added with a smirk before he slipped out of Harry’s arms and levitated the children’s snacks behind him.

 

**2 Months Later…**

Draco just stepped out of the floo, he had just been to Lightning Ridge Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries (in short, St. Mungo’s counterpart in Australia). He was about to go straight to his and Harry’s room when he was stopped by a woman’s voice.

 

“So, you are his new victim then” the elderly woman’s voice said.

 

Draco turned around and looked at the person speaking. He quirked an eyebrow when he was met by an elderly ginger-haired witch. There was something familiar about her but he could not identify what. “I’m sorry but, do I know you? And pray tell, why are you here?” he asked warily.

 

The woman narrowed her eyes and tilted her chin “I am here for my grandchildren. I came to make sure that that husband of yours has not killed them like he did with my Ginny.” She hissed at him.

 

Draco was taken aback and gripped his wand tightly. “I’m afraid you are mistaken Madame. My husband is not a killer and it would be best if you could kindly remove your presence from our house as you are clearly distressing my children” he politely but coldly told her when he noticed the twin’s nervous glances to the elderly woman. He would not allow anyone to spout lies about his husband within his earshot and definitely within the hearing range of the children.

 

“How dare you claim my grandchildren as yours! You will never replace my daughter. He killed her! I know he killed her! Just you wait while I prove that to you!” she screeched at the blonde and was about to lunge at him when somebody grabbed her from behind.

 

“Mum that’s enough!” a familiar voice thundered.

 

It was followed by a feminine voice frantically apologising to him. When he turned to look at the person, he was shocked to find Hermione standing beside him and clutching his arm. He tapped her hand “It’s okay. I’m just worried about the kids”

 

“I’m sorry Draco. She escaped her nurses from Mungo’s and went here. I’ll talk to Harry about adjusting the wards. We’ll take her” Ron told him repentantly.

 

Draco was confused about what had just happened and stared at the couple herding the elderly woman into the floo that he just stepped out of. He shook his head and hastily went up the stairs to check on the kids.

 

**Almost A Week After…**

He was never able to discuss the incident with Harry as when he arrived home, he appeared to be in a bad mood and locked himself up in his study. Draco, knowing he wants to be left alone during these times to avoid unnecessary arguments, just let him be and went on his usual ritual of preparing him a glass of milk by his bedside dresser and leaving his bed clothes draped on the chaise in their room.

 

The following morning, Harry woke him up only to inform him that he will be leaving for a weeklong conference in Switzerland and to give him a kiss. Draco did not bring up the incident the day before and only wished his husband a safe trip.

 

It has been five days since Harry left and Draco is bored to death with his routine. Since he remembered that Harry gave him permission to redecorate the house, he started working on his husband’s study but keeping in mind not to throw anything out and just move it to the attic.

 

He just entered the room and was looking for a spot to place the box full of Harry’s ‘clutter’ from his study when he noticed the part of the room stacked with boxes. He carefully set the boxes on the floor with a flick of his wand and was about to move one when he noticed one of the boxes near him. One of its flap is open and a news article can be seen in it. He opened the box and took the news clip out.

 

His eyes widened when he caught the headline: **POTTER HEIR MURDERED WIFE AND HER LOVER**

 

He scanned the rest of the articles in the box and became frantic when he saw that it all contain the same topic. From the headlines to the image of Harry and his late wife, to the pictures of the twins and the trials after it. He couldn’t contain his shock and disbelief and threw the papers away. He struggled to control his emotions as he leaned along the wall while he dragged his feet to step out of the room. He was trying to calm his self as he walked away from the wretched room. His heart is beating fast and he is trying to catch his breath. His mind is telling him to get away as fast as he can but his heart is telling him to stay and ask. He does not want to believe those stories. It cannot be true, his husband is a good man.

 

Flashbacks of the day Mrs. Weasley was in their home assaulted him.

 

_“So, you are his new victim then”_

_“I am here for my grandchildren. I came to make sure that that husband of yours has not killed them like he did with my Ginny.”_

_“How dare you claim my grandchildren as yours! You will never replace my daughter. He killed her! I know he killed her! Just you wait while I prove that to you!”_

 

Her accusations and the newspaper articles scream of Harry’s hand in Ginevra Potter’s death. He just could not believe it. His husband. His sweet, innocent and loving Harry. A murderer. No. It cannot be. It just cannot be. Why? Why now? Why now when… _‘No! Stop it Draco. Since when do you believe in_ _rumours rather than in facts? If it had been true, why did Father allowed him to marry me’_ he thought to himself. And with those thoughts, he calmed himself and waited for the day Harry would come home.

 

That night, Harry arrived late and found Draco asleep in their bed. He visited his children’s room first before he joined his blonde husband in bed. He reached for him and pulled him close to his chest, making him lay his head on his shoulder and hugging him tight before kissing his lips and wishing him a goodnight.

 

Draco was surprised to find himself snuggled in Harry’s arms when he woke up. He did not feel him get in bed last night which meant he was pretty exhausted. He is at war whether to be ecstatic that he is already home or apprehensive that he might meet the same fate of his late wife. He decided to set his pessimistic views aside and to just enjoy the moment. He rarely has a moment wherein he gets to wake ahead of Harry and to just watch him sleep.

 

As much as he wants to deny it to himself, this gorgeous man beside him has apparently caught his elusive affection and seems to have melt his infamous heart of ice _. ‘Oh Morgana’s tits, I think I’ve fallen for him’_

 

They were done with breakfast when Harry stepped into the dining room and greeted them. He kissed the top of his children’s head and went straight towards his blonde husband and bestowed him a chaste morning kiss. Draco could not help the blush that crept up his face as the children giggled at their father’s blatant display.

 

“Harry, I’m taking the kids to the public pool after lunch for their lessons. Are you going out or staying at home?” Draco asked him as he placed a plate full bacon and eggs and a bowl of fruits in front of him.

 

Even though they have their own pool at home and could afford a private tutor for the kids, they opted to enroll them in lessons at the wizarding public pool to be exposed to other children. Harry does not like his kids to be the epitome of a pureblood brat.

 

“I’ll just do a quick check at the office and then head back. I might meet you there” was Harry’s answer.

 

Draco kissed him goodbye before he herded the children towards the door. Harry could not help the fond smile that broke in his face as he watched his husband tend to his twins. He hesitated at first to have them under one roof, afraid that they might not get along and resent each other. It was a risk he was willing to take that time in order to be a better father to his children. He did not wish to alienate his children from his other half and vice versa, they are a part of his life which will definitely stay. Hopefully for good. He was willing to make it work with Draco after all. For his kids. For Draco. And definitely for himself.

 

**That Afternoon…**

Harry left around lunchtime and was able to finish his inspection in a minimal amount of time. He just had to make sure that everything was in order and that even if he will be at home, the business would still thrive. Since he finished early, he decided to visit the shops around the area and see if he could get something for his adorable husband.

 

He arrived at the public pool as the children’s lesson has finished. He was about to approach the poolside when he noticed Draco speaking animatedly with what appeared to be the lifeguard of the pool. Red flashed before his eyes and headed that direction.

 

“Draco!” a familiar voice bellowed his name.

 

The blonde was startled to hear his name harshly spoken and looked at the direction where it came from. His smile faded when he noticed his husband’s furious looks. Puzzled, he met him halfway and pecked him on his lips.

 

“Hi Harry. Glad you could make it” he greeted.

 

He was grabbed on his upper left arm by his obviously seething husband. The blonde noticed the way that his eyes flickered between him and the lifeguard and realization dawned on him quickly. He stepped closer to him so as to hide the fact that his arm is locked in a deadly grip of his husband. He knows that they are causing a scene with just the way Harry had called his attention and does not want to aggravate the situation by drawing snoopers in.

 

“Harry you’re hurting me, please” he whispered pleadingly as he looked up into his husband’s flashing green eyes.

 

“We’re going home. Now” Harry answered in a ruthless voice and only loosened his grip slightly.

 

“Yes Love. Let me just get the kids” the blonde replied as he cupped Harry’s face and leaned in for a kiss.

 

He gathered the twins and told them that they are now going home and to just take their showers there.

 

“Is Papa mad at us?” Jamie asked.

 

Draco knelt in front of him and cupped his cheek “No baby. Papa is not mad at you. Just a bad day at the office. I’ll talk to him once we get home”

 

When they got home, Harry called their house elf Bipsy to look after the kids. He also instructed the elf not to disturb them unless it is an emergency. Having been with Harry since he was a child, the elf noticed the mood his master was currently in and nodded his affirmation before checking on the children.

 

Once they were in their room, Harry reached for Draco’s arm and dragged him towards the bed. Draco, surprised by the action, clumsily tumbled towards the bed and ended up sitting on the edge. He was about to protest his husband’s manhandling when he noticed the glint in his eyes. He was just wrapped in a robe as they hastily left the public pool and was not able to dress properly. He already sensed what Harry wants. He attempted to stand but was unable to do so as the said man was already standing in front of him and haltering any attempt of leaving the bed.

 

“Harry I need to take a shower first” Draco pleaded as his neck is being ravished by the raven haired man.

 

“Later. We’ll shower together” was Harry’s reply before he captured the blonde’s lips in a heated kiss.

 

In a flash, Draco’s robe was discarded towards the floor and him ending up sprawled out in bed beneath his insatiable husband. He was currently being showered by kisses on his face while his legs are being parted by muscled thighs. His hands are being held by one of Harry’s above his head while the other is currently stroking him. He lost all coherent thoughts when one of his nipples was sucked in by his husband’s mouth and a slick finger entered him.

 

His moans kept getting louder as the said finger thrust in and out of him. His hands were let go as his other nipple was being fondled while the other is being continuously sucked. He could only grip the sheets on their well-made bed as he felt two fingers breaching his hole. He sucked in his breath and let out a whimper when he felt Harry’s fingers brush against his prostate. He couldn’t help himself as he bucked against those fingers to be able to feel that spike of pleasure again.

 

Harry sensed his desperation and let go of his nipples, only to move further down and suck in his hard erection and caress his now over sensitive balls. Surprised by this turn of events, Draco could only arch his back and throw his head back against the mattress as one of his most wonderful orgasm escaped him and into his husband’s awaiting mouth. Harry could only hum in appreciation as he watched his blonde husband in his post-orgasmic state. He gently unlatched from Draco’s member and with a wandless whisper, slicked himself and lined him against his entrance. In one swift move, he was balls deep within his blonde husband who could only scream his name as he was too worn out from his earlier orgasm to do anything.

 

He could only cling to Harry’s shoulders when he started pounding into him hard and fast. He knows he is in one hell of a ride for this night and it is only the beginning. Hell, he might not be able to walk tomorrow, not even get up in bed without feeling his husband within him. He was so far gone to care that his hips were being held by Harry as he fucked him, enough to leave bruises on his milky white skin. When he felt said husband came in him, he followed as well.

 

Once they were able to recover from their high, Harry carefully pulled out from him. He sat beside him and watched as his cum trickled out of the blonde’s entrance. He leant down and kissed him chastely on his lips and helped him up.

 

“I did promise you a shower after. So, let’s go” he said as he stood up and looked at the blonde who was currently trying his best to stand up but was clearly having difficulty in doing so.

 

“I think you broke me. I couldn’t even get my legs to work” he said with a scowl and of course, with a blush.

 

Harry, amused with his antics, went back to the bed and carried him like he did after their first night during their honeymoon and walked towards their ensuite. He gently lowered him in a hot water filled tub before sliding in behind him. He leaned back against the tub and pulled Draco’s back against his chest. He slowly washed his hair and massaged it with shampoo before rinsing it and moving to washing his body. Said blonde could only hum in approval as he was being washed by Harry.

 

He had never felt so taken cared of. Even when he was a child, he seldom had his parents join him for baths and usually had the elves as company. Ever since he got married to Harry, he started to feel that he was appreciated and loved. Did Harry love him like he does? He’s not sure but with his reaction earlier at the pool was definitely an indication that he might feel something. Draco sighed as those thoughts ran in his head. All he knows is that whatever he has right now, he will enjoy it as long as it lasts. He will not bother himself with thoughts of what ifs, he’ll cross the bridge when he gets there.

 

Harry noticed his pensive state and kissed his neck. “What are you thinking?”  he asked.

 

Draco turned to look at him with clear bluish grey eyes and smiled “Nothing” he answered before he pecked his lips.

 

Harry chased his lips and kissed him with fervor before he pulled back and hugged him tightly. “Listen, about this afternoon. I’m sorry I didn’t react well ─” he was cut off as the blonde kissed him again and smiled.

 

“It’s okay. I understand”

 

Those simple words meant a lot to Harry and snogged him senseless, which eventually evolved into another round of steamy coupling in the bathtub with Draco riding him in his lap.

 

Draco just finished dressing when Harry called his attention in their sitting room. Feeling bow-legged, he cautiously walked towards said room and noticed the food placed on the table in front of his husband.

 

“Bipsy ordered one of the elves to bring this up to us” Harry said as he walked towards the blonde and help him towards the wingback chair opposite the one he was sitting on earlier.

 

“Thanks Love” he said as he sat down on the chair.

 

Harry set a foot stool and placed the blonde’s feet on it. He pulled his chair beside his and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. He looked at the blonde with full adoration before pulling his nearest hand and kissed his knuckles.

 

“Thanks baby” he said after.

 

Draco was quite used to Harry’s endearment but looked at him curiously. “What for?”

 

“For being so adorable” was the only answer he got as Harry kissed him chastely before facing the food and in turn feeding his amused blonde husband.

 

When they finished eating, they moved towards the balcony where Draco was currently sipping a glass of fresh soursop juice. He was looking out into the ocean and is very thankful that even if they live in this area, their next door neighbors were a mile from them. _‘The things money can buy and offer. I am so thankful I don’t want this to end. Merlin please, I deserve a chance at this’_ he thought to himself.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Harry whispered in his ear as he embraced him from behind.

 

Draco chuckled and shook his head. “Oh it’s nothing. Just wondering if this is all true or not” he said as he looked at his husband.

 

“You better believe this is true” was Harry’s answer as he held out his hand for the blonde to take and led him to their bed.

 

Once they were settled under the covers, laying side by side with Draco’s head laid on his husband’s chest. With Harry carding his fingers through the other’s soft blonde locks. Draco couldn’t help but sigh as he wrapped his arms around his husband.

 

“What are you thinking? You know I could tell even if you don’t say something” Draco murmured along his chest

 

“Say something about what?” was Harry’s response.

 

Draco pulled back to look at his husband and leant on his arm instead of his chest this time so they would be looking at each other without freeing him from his embrace. He reached a hand up to tap his pointer finger on Harry’s nose.

 

“Even for a short span of time that we have been together, I could tell if something is bothering you. So, spit it out. I promise, I will listen” Draco said with loving eyes as he cupped his face and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

 

Amused, Harry snorted and nuzzled the blonde’s nose with his and pulled him closer to wrap him in a tighter but comfortable embrace. The blonde was now halfway sprawled along his body as he whispered in his ear, “You never cease to amaze me Draco. You make me love you more each day that we are together. I’m scared that I might scare you away and wake up one day without you beside me”

 

The blonde gasped at this and was about to pull back and say something but Harry won’t budge and went on.

 

“Yes I do love you, you prat. I have for a long time now. I never stopped loving you even when you dumped me back then.” Harry said as he slowly let the blonde go only to kiss him softly on the lips.

 

Draco was completely flabbergasted and was at a loss of words. He couldn’t believe that the man actually returns his feelings.  He could only wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him back making it more intense before they both pulled back to breathe some air.

 

‘I love you too Harry. I have for quite a while now. I must admit that this isn’t what I envisioned our union to be from the start but as the days go by, you make it mean a lot to me and difficult for me to think of losing you, about what ifs and could bes.” Draco whispered against the other’s lips as he was still wrapped up in his arms.

 

“I want to explain about my actions earlier. I’m sorry and you don’t know how sorry I am for hurting you earlier. I know that whatever I say won’t make up for my actions but I just want you to hear me out” Harry stopped to look at his husband who was listening intently to him. Seeing this, Draco nodded his head to show him that he is listening.

 

“What happened earlier just reminded me of things from the past. I’m sorry it affected you. I promised myself that I won’t let that affect me but it did and I want you to know all about me, about my past and most especially, about Ginny” he continued as his grip tightened around Draco as he mentioned his ex-wife’s name.

 

“I presume Ginny is your ex-wife, Jamie and Lils’ mother. What about her? You don’t need to explain anything about her Harry. I didn’t expect you to not move on after I harshly dumped you back then. I have thought that you offered marriage just to exact revenge” Draco squirmed from his embrace as he pulled back to sit against the headboard of their bed.

 

Harry followed suit and gathered him again in his arms. He bestowed a kiss against the blonde’s temples and held one of his hand with the one currently not wrapped around him. He then began his tale.

 

_I was so heartbroken when you rejected me back then but it didn’t stop me from loving you still, even from afar. After graduating from Hogwarts, I went to the University to study about managing the family business and estates. I kept in touch with my friends, Ron and Hermione and we meet up every Friday at the Leaky to have a pint. Hermione continued her studies to become a member of the MLE while Ron went straight through with his plan to be an Auror._

_My life mostly revolved around studying and hanging out with them. I was unable to move on from you that’s why I kept away from those propositioning me. I’ve had a lot, from both genders but they don’t appeal to me the way you do. I haven’t had any relationships at all, I may have become a bit of a player if that’s what you would call it but yeah, I was. I never settled for anyone, almost everytime I go out, I have a different person on my arm._

_On the night of my graduation, I celebrated it with Ron and Hermione and some of my colleagues from the University as well. Then we were joined by her younger sister, Ginevra who started flinging herself on me at every opportunity. I played along with her as all of us were having fun. All of us knew how bad she had it for me but I usually let her down in a gentle manner claiming her as a little sister._

_That night, I was so pissed she manipulated me in taking her back to my flat in London and we ended up having sex. What I didn’t know was that she drunk a fertility potion before she showed up to my celebration and pretended to be drunk so she could get what she wants. I found that out from her best friend, Luna Lovegood whom I know is your distant cousin._

_She and her parents coerced me into marrying her and threatened that I would not be allowed to see my children if I will not agree to marry her. So I did, but with stipulations that she wasn’t happy with. I really made sure she knows I wasn’t happy with her but did my best in supporting her pregnancy. I know that she was lured with the idea of being a wife of a rich man and living off of the said person so I made sure that she will receive very little from me. I only provided what she needed and never an extra. We never slept in the same room. I never cheated on her when she was still alive, well maybe except to wanking in the memory of you riding your broom back in school._

_One day, I just came home from a business trip in Milan and went straight to my room. I was shocked to find her there in bed with another man. They were in the height of whatever they were caught into when she saw me. I think she panicked and pulled on my drawers and was able to get hold of a pistol I was keeping there. She shot her lover before she shot herself in the head. I was so nauseated with what I saw that I failed to notice Jamie beside me. He followed me into my room and saw everything._

_I was then accused of killing her and her lover. It was all over the news and it just stopped getting out of hand with the help of Ron and Hermione. He loved his sister dearly but he cared for me as much and he knew what was happening to us. He was guilty that had he known what she was up to that night, he would have stopped her so as we would not be in that situation. The only thing I did not regret during those tumultuous times is the twins. They mean the world to me back then and will always be. I was tried then and was found not guilty._

_Their mother lost her grasp on reality due to her grief about her only daughter’s death. She could not accept that I have nothing to do with it. Ron’s brothers supported me to my surprise, they claim that Ginny was always spoilt back when she was just a kid and is used of getting what she wants. Their parents were blinded with their love for their only daughter to see the monster that she has become. The elves would sometimes report that she would neglect the children when I am gone in favour of going out with her men. That was the reason I made sure that I would always be there for my children._

_I had Jamie undergo therapy due to the trauma of what he had witnessed, even Lils for the treatment they received from the mother. It was always push and pull with her. She would be a caring and loving mother in my presence but the minute that I am not, she will turn away from them. I know what it’s like to be alone and I would not want that for my kids. I grew up as an orphan even with an army of elves and the presence of Sirius and Remus, they could never fill in the gap. I would sometimes wonder what it would have been like if they were still around. Don’t get me wrong, I am grateful to them both for always being there for me but it still feels different sometimes._

When Harry ended his story, he was leaning on the blonde’s chest and was wrapped within his arms. He could feel kisses being placed on the top of his head. He pulled back to look into his eyes.

 

“I love you Draco. You mean everything to me, you and the children. You will always be a part of me and will always have a part of me with you” he said before placing a kiss on the tip of the blonde’s nose.

 

“I love you too Harry. I just wish I should’ve given you a chance back then, perhaps Jamie and Lils would have been ours” he whispered against his lips. “They are such wonderful kids. You did well with them”

 

Draco gently pried the other man’s arms away from him and moved to stand. His wrist was then grabbed by Harry. He looked at him and said “Relax you git. I’ll just get something to show you.” He stood up and walked towards their closet to retrieve something that appears to be an image.

 

When he neared Harry, he extended his arm to show him the photo. Instead of getting it, the mischievous man reached out ─ and took his half-hard cock in his hand which made the blonde squeak and smack his arm.

 

“I can’t believe you, you insatiable monster” he mock-pouted to his adorable husband who just pulled him to his lap and cuddled him from behind.

 

“I just can’t get enough of you love” Harry whispered in his ear. “So what do you have there?” he asked as he pried the photo from his hand.

 

He gasped as he saw the image. “Does it mean….are we…I mean…are you…” clearly the man was speechless.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes love, we’re going to have a baby. I’m two months along now” he was about to say something else but was not able to do so as his lips have already been captured for another smouldering kiss. “You always make me happy baby. You never cease to amaze me. I love you, I love you I love you”

 

**Epilogue**

Draco is currently lazing underneath one of the palm trees in their yard by the pool while the kids are playing around. He is supposed to be watching them but who can blame him when he is now five months along on their second child. It was a good thing that Bipsy took over in looking after them seeing that he was quite distracted with the aches and pains of being pregnant.

 

It was two years ago when he got married to Harry and had their first child, Orion Severus or Ozzy. His pregnancy with Ozzy has been fabulous, not much of any of the pains he has right now. Harry had been very supportive and has been working at home most of the time. He had lessen his out of the country dealings but still made sure that he is on top of everything for all of their businesses. His parents had stayed over until he gave birth.

 

Their little boy, who very much looks like a cross between his fathers is very much entranced his older siblings as they play in the shallow part of the pool. He has wavy but platinum blonde hair with green eyes. He had Draco’s parents wrapped around his little finger like the twins had them. They have not treated them differently even when Ozzy was born.

 

As Draco closed his eyes to take a nap, he felt those warm, silky lips against his and it made him smile. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a smiling Harry who is currently lifting him up bridal style.

 

“Pray tell me where do you think you’re taking me?” he asked with mock irritation.

 

“I know you’re tired and haven’t slept that well last night so I’m bringing you up to our room to rest.” Harry replied.

 

“But the kids ─” the blonde was cut off as Harry kissed him chastely.

 

“Will be fine under Bipsy’s care. He knows to call us if something out of hand happens and we have other elves to help him out”

 

He was unable to respond to that as he burrowed his head against his husband’s chest. When he looks back at how hopeless he felt when he found out that he is getting married to this gorgeous husband of his. He still could not believe the turnabout of his life. He expected to be living in misery but who would have known that his life is practically the dream life of all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!


End file.
